Malti
Malti was a childhood friend of Matthew Seeland who is most remembered throughout Mandonian history as causing the fall of Mandonia. She was defeated in a tragic battle by Matthew after she caused the death of his friend, Timothy . Early Life Malti was born and raised in the small village of Mandor along with Matthew Seeland. The two had been friends from childhood and were always there for each other. This all changed when her life was shaken up by Matthew choosing to leave Mandor to fight in the tournament to get a chance at becoming the next king of Mandonia. Malti was quite upset by this, but let him go because she knew it was where his heart was, and he promised to send guards to protect the village when he became king. Little did she know the horror of the fate that awaited her. The Raid on Mandor While Matthew Seeland was doing kingly things, he forgot about the small things in life that made him who he are, he forgot about his life in Mandor, he forgot about his promise to Malti. Matthew never sent guards to protect Mandor from the wild unknown. As a result, Mandor was raided by a group of bandits that slaughtered the village, including the elder. They set lots of things on fire. It was here that Malti's life changed forever. Distraught by the death of all she knew and loved, she cried out to the Goddesses of Old. Hearing her cry for vengeance, they granted her the Testoster-1, an ancient weapon used during the Great Split by women to drain the manliness out of their foes. Transformation and the Siege of Mandonia Malti used the Testostor-1 to drain the manliness of all the bandits, giving her more power than she had ever imagined was possible to obtain. She used her newfound power to slaughter all the bandits. Upon unleashing the weapon, the corruption of the Testoster-1 unleashed, tainting her body and soul. She blamed the destruction of her village on Matthew, and journeyed to mandonia to exact vengeance. Upon reaching Mandonia, Matthew's guards proved no match for the power of the Testoster-1, and were easily felled by Malti. Malti forced her way into the palace, and Matthew himself came down to face her, not knowing who she was until they were face to face. Matthew was taken aback and didn't know why Malti would betray him. Malti wondered the same. Malti told Matthew what happened to Mandor, and Matthew was saddened. Malti could not forgive him, and used the Testoster-1 on Matthew, draining his manliness and banishing him from his kingdom. Malti became the 15th King of Mandonia. Mandonia under the rule of Malti Malti slowly devoured all the manliness of Mandonia's citezens until they were all powerless before her. She learned from interrogating the Professor Del Fuego that there was a source of infinite manliness, called the Well of Man. Malti knew she had to find and destroy it so that no one could ever challenge her. She sent her goons to attack the Sanctuario Del Fuego. However, her forces were defeated by The Professor Del Fuego and the last remnants of the Mandonian Resistance at a high cost. The Professor's Friend, Lukas drank too much of the man-water and turned into a Wereman. The Professor sealed the door to the Well along with Lukas, but the Well wasn't destroyed.